


Unexpected

by TwelveUnitsShy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Movie Night, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: Mei has been tanking for McCree while out on missions and he wants to show how much he appreciates having her by his side.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MeiCree attempt. Or McMei if you prefer. Some call them McFlurry. I'm calling them Flash-Freeze for now. It's nothing special. Just your typical little beginning romance type thing.

Mei thought about going over to McCree once the mission was complete, but Mercy was already there taking care of him. Of course Angela was there. She was the designated field medic after all. Besides, Mei was no healer.

So she went on her way over to Tracer and sat beside her.

"What is it, luv? You didn't get hurt too bad, didja?"

Mei shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Well, you look like this whole thing was a failure. We won."

"Sorry, Lena. It's just that I have something else on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Mei smiled wearily. "No, but thank you for the offer." Her empty gaze fell back on McCree and she sighed.

Tracer followed Mei's eye and smiled. "Oh, it's about McCree, innit?"

Mei blushed and covered her face with her hands. "No, of course not."

"Don't worry, luv. I won't tell a soul. But I did notice that you fight beside him a lot."

"It's just that I worry," Mei said, still hiding her face. "He has no defenses so I try to help out."

"Yeah. Well, you take pretty good care of him. He hasn't had nearly as many injuries as he used to have," Tracer said. "I'm sure he appreciates it."

Mei frowned. "I hope he doesn't notice."

"What? Why?"

"He may take it the wrong way. Like I'm trying to be a doting mother or something."

Tracer laughed. "I doubt he thinks that. Oh, here he comes now. Probably to thank you. I'll be going."

Before Mei could ask her to stay, she'd practically vanished. And when she looked back in McCree's direction, he surely was walking toward her.

"Hey there," he greeted.

"H-hi."

"Those were some pretty fancy moves out there. Ya saved my life more than once. Thank ya."

"No problem. Happy to help."

"I'd like to repay ya, if ya don't mind."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I know. But I'd like to," McCree said.

Well, she didn't want to be rude. "Okay. What did you have in mind?"

McCree frowned. "Well, I was thinkin' about takin' ya out for a drink, but a nice girl like you wouldn't want that."

Mei thought about saying that was okay, but her tolerance for alcohol was laughably low. And nothing but truths spilled out of her when she drank even the smallest sip of champagne. She was bound to say something she didn't want to say around him. Like how much she loved his voice or how cute his accent was. Or that she'd had a crush on him since the first time she met him.

"What kinda movies do ya like?" he asked.

He wanted to take her to the movies? "Um, I haven't seen a movie in a long time, but I suppose I like comedies."

"That's perfect! I love a good comedy. We can stream a movie."

Okay. When he'd offered to treat her to a movie, she thought he meant that they would go out to see one. This was an interesting development.

\---------------

Mei wondered what she should wear to this little stay-in movie night. She wanted to be comfortable but she also wanted to look cute. Maybe he would notice her if she wore something cute.

Oh, who was she kidding. That man could have his pick of any woman he came across. She was just a shy, boring little nerd.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she said out loud to herself. "You're a sweet person and you have a lot to offer."

After debating with herself, she just wore a comfy little sweater dress. They were at home, after all.

\---------------

When she ran into McCree in the hall he was grinning. It must have been because he was about to knock on her room door. "Come with me," he said.

Mei was a little surprised at how excited he seemed to be. He took her hand and she almost pulled away in shock. But she simply blushed and let him lead her to the kitchen.

"Evening breakfast. My favorite. And I think you'll like it too." He had out all the fixings. "Pancakes. We'll make 'em together."

Oh, she loved pancakes from the moment she was introduced to them. But there was no way he could have known that.

Anyway, it would be fun to make breakfast with him.

The two began and while McCree was dutifully reading instructions to her, she was blatantly ignoring the majority of them.

"I learned one thing about cooking. If there's a dish you enjoy preparing, you should 'feel' how to make it instead of 'reading' how to make it," Mei told him.

When she looked up from her bowl of ingredients, she found that he was just looking at her and grinning. "I never heard that one before. I like it."

Mei flinched when she saw McCree's hand getting close to her face.

"Sorry. Ya got a li'l somethin' on yer face there," he told her. "Ya mind?"

"I-I don't mind," she stammered. She closed her eyes tight and waited for him to get it over with.

He brushed flour off of her cheek and chuckled. "Had to get a li'l flour off a li'l flower."

Mei blushed and looked away. Was he calling her a flower?

"Sorry. I thought ya liked puns," he said.

When Mei looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he seemed a little flustered himself. She'd never seen him like that. It was so endearing. So she gave a small smile. "No, I do like puns. That was a good one," she said, followed by a nervous chuckle.

\--------------

They finished making their evening breakfast and took a seat in the common room. The place was completely barren to Mei's surprise. There were usually other Overwatch members there all the time. "I guess we have the whole place to ourselves," she pointed out.

McCree ran his fingers through his hair almost nervously as he studied the movies on the screen. "Yeah, about that. I kinda asked everybody to get lost tonight."

Mei blushed at the implication, but she had to remind herself that they were just a pair of friends who wanted to watch a movie in peace. "I see. Then it should be nice and quiet so we can enjoy the movie. Thank you."

"....Yer welcome."

Mei couldn't help noticing that McCree looked amazing in his plain black t-shirt, bluejeans and boots. That very snug black t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. But she didn't want to stare, so she hugged herself and fixed her eyes on the blank television screen instead.

\--------------

So, he finally found a movie for them to watch and they finished off their breakfast relatively quickly. Mei had a happy belly, so she leaned back on the couch and placed her hands on her tummy.

"I've never seen this movie. It's so cute," she told McCree.

McCree had basically mimicked her, leaning back on the couch as well with his hands on his belly. "This is my first time seein' it too. I like it so far."

Mei was a little uncomfortable with how close McCree was sitting. As a matter of fact, he was sitting so close that their legs and arms were touching. And she couldn't be too sure if he knew he was doing it, but he seemed to be moving his legs like wayward butterfly wings. It was only a little, but she definitely noticed. Especially since the leg closest to hers kept brushing against hers.

She would just have to ignore it. It was probably just a habit.

\--------------

The funny parts of the movie would have been great if it weren't for that low chuckle beside her. Not to mention that leg that kept brushing against hers. But she survived the whole thing and sighed when it was finally over.

As the credits rolled, she expected McCree to stop the movie, but he just scooted toward the edge of his seat on the couch. "Mei, I'm sorry."

She wasn't sure where that came from, but she scooted to the edge of her seat as well. Maybe he'd heard her sigh and thought that she wasn't entertained. "No, it was a great movie. Thank you for inviting me."

"It ain't that," McCree said sadly. "It's just that yer a nice girl and I hate to say it, but my intentions fer tonight weren't nice."

What was he talking about? He was always such a gentleman and he'd been nice to her all day. Sure, she had indeed heard horror stories about the way McCree used to be back in his Deadlock days, but she'd seen no evidence of it since she'd met him.

"I wanted ya all to myself fer once," McCree went on. "I asked everybody to give us some time alone. And I asked Oxton what ya liked to eat. It was selfish and manipulative and I'm sorry."

Why was he apologizing? It may have seemed selfish, but he was doing it for her sake, wasn't he? "No. Thank you, McCree. This was all very sweet and thoughtful. You didn't have to do all of this just to thank me for doing my job."

McCree looked disappointed. "Oh. Doin' yer job. Okay. Yeah. Sorry, I thought.... I don't know. I prefer bein' around ya and I wanted to be around ya a li'l more. I thought maybe ya might prefer bein' around me."

She wasn't really sure, but it sounded like he was saying that he enjoyed her company. She didn't want to get too ahead of herself, even though she was already blushing. "I do prefer to be around you. You are a good man, Jesse McCree."

McCree's smile practically lit up the room. "And yer a good woman, Mei-Ling Zhou. It's rare fer a good man and a good woman to find each other, ya know. We should stick together."

Mei nodded and smiled. "Yes, we should."

"I'm glad we agree. So, next time I'll take ya out on a real date."


End file.
